


Storms

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, M/M, Rape Recovery, Sexual Assault, therapeutic writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Minseok wakes up one morning to find someone standing over his bed, touching him where he's never wanted to be touched, and he doesn't know what to do. The story of recovery, moving on and developing a relationship after sexual assault.-------------Therapeutic writing for myself, I'm sorry. Please do not read if this is going to be triggering for you.





	Storms

Minseok lay frozen as he felt the hand on him, under his duvet and kept his eyes closed. He couldn’t breathe properly, feeling the hand on him, gently stroking him, coaxing him into an erection. He felt sick, feeling his body react to what was happening to him, and forced himself to fake sleep. Maybe if he just lay there, whoever was touching him would leave, would stop touching him, and would leave the room, and Minseok could forget this ever happened. But the hand kept moving, kept coaxing and coaxing until a sleepy moan slipped from Minseok’s lips. Panic flared up in his mind, but he stayed quiet, let the moans slip from his lips when he couldn’t hold them in. He felt flames slowly brewing in his lower stomach, and faked rolling over a little to hide the tears that began brimming under his eyelids. His hips bucked up, and he moaned softly as he came. Quickly, he shifted around so he could hide his face fully, as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

“Told you, he does it every time.”

“He’s never woken up?” The second voice sounded like it was full of awe, and Minseok could have vomited.

“Never.”

Minseok waited until two sets of feet left his room and the door shut before he shot upright. He fell to his knees beside his bed and grabbed his wastepaper basket, coughing and heaving as he started vomiting, doing his best to stay quiet in case they were just outside, listening in. Tears fell hot and heavy down his cheeks, and Minseok covered his mouth for a moment to sob. His head ached, and he was covered in his own mess, but he didn’t care right now. All he could feel was the hand, still moving on him, drifting down his chest, wrapping around him- Minseok vomited again, gripping the basket with white knuckles. He shook and forced himself to take some breaths before he finally managed to stand up. Silently, he slipped across the room and grabbed his toiletries bag. He grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on and grabbed some clothes for the training room before he hesitantly opened the door to his room, peering out a crack.

No one was out there, other than Sehun, just coming out his room to yawn and go find food. There were voices in the living area, but none sounded like what he had just heard, mostly he could hear Zitao, Lu Han, and Yifan having a debate in Chinese; Jongin and Chanyeol yelling at each other, probably over some mobile game. Minseok peered out enough to look out the other way but there was no one there. Quickly, he slipped out and into the bathroom, grateful no one was inside before he turned the water on hot. He stood under the stream of water and leaned against the wall, staring at the floor of the shower and shaking. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop himself from shaking, but he couldn’t stop it. Slowly, he sank to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest, and trying to breathe properly. Had he imagined all that? Had some kind of weird, perverted wet dream?

No, the phantom hand still on his body pushed that idea out the window, and Minseok teared up again. He grabbed his sponge and rubbed himself down, before he started scrubbing himself, hard. His skin screamed as it became raw, pale skin turning red and Minseok dropped the sponge when it eventually started to hurt and sear red hot.

Tears fell down Minseok's face, mixing with the soaped water from the shower as it slid down the drain. Minseok watched it all go, a few streams of pale pink water following the spiral of water as tiny beads of blood from his raw skin fell into the water. He forced himself to breathe, to try and stop himself from being sick any further, and eventually collapsed against the bathtub. He stared at the ceiling, feeling terror curl around his stomach before a loud knock on the door made him jump.

"Come on, dude! There are twelve people in this dorm, don't hog all the water!"

Minseok blinked at the sound of Zitao's broken Korean and slowly sat up. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be out in a second." Footsteps faded away from the bathroom door and Minseok stood up to turn the water off and got out, wrapping a towel around himself. He dried himself and quickly got dressed, breathing heavily as he did. He blinked at himself in the mirror and then headed outside, shying away from the others as they pushed past him, heading to their own rooms.

Minseok managed to get himself to the kitchen and started making himself breakfast, trying to stop himself from shaking again. Junmyeon and Lu Han were there, making cereal for themselves, and both of them looked at him for a moment, and he faked a smile. "Just a little cold, is the heating on?"

Junmyeon shook his head. "No, we're going out in a bit, no point using it to heat the whole place when no one's going to be here for a few hours."

Minseok nodded and made himself some lunch, carrying it to his room with his cereal bowl. He froze outside for a moment before he pushed his door open. There was no one in there like there shouldn't be. Only Lu Han and Yifan dormed in here with him, ad they were both busy in other parts of the dorm. He shook his head with a sigh and dropped the small lunch box into his gym bag and then sat on Lu Han's bed to chew his cereal down. For a moment, he stared at his bed, just opposite to Lu Han's, and felt sick again. He stared at the half-eaten bowl of cereal in his hands, before he sighed, setting it down on the bedside table. He left it there, grabbing his trainers and bag before heading outside, getting ready to leave with the other few members of the group ready to get to training for the day, and stared at the wall. Really, he should tell someone what had happened, and he looked at Junmyeon, trying to tie his shoelaces whilst yelling at one of the younger members of the group to get ready. He wondered, absent-mindedly, if Junmyeon had known he would end up basically a Father to everyone in the group, but shook his head. Junmyeon had enough to deal with, let alone whatever the fuck had happened that morning.

Sighing, Minseok followed the stream of others ready to get in the company provided car to get to training and stayed silent. He could tell a manager at the building or figure out what to do later. Swallowing hard, he shoved his earphones in, and let himself be lost to the world.


End file.
